Forged in Steel
by LegendaryJeager97
Summary: When he was a little boy the most likely of things happen, Naruto is taken in and raised by the mighty dragon Kotetsu and taught the ways of steel dragon slayer magic. One day his father disappears without so much as a reason why he did so. Naruto promises himself he won't stop searching until he finds his father and gets the answers he wants out of him.
1. Chapter 1

**New story enjoy**

* * *

 _Summary: When he was a little boy the most likely of things happen, Naruto is taken in and raised by the mighty dragon Kotetsu and taught the ways of steel dragon slayer magic. One day his father disappears without so much as a reason why he did so. Naruto promises himself he won't stop searching until he finds his father and gets the answers he wants out of him. Pairing Naruto x Ultear x Juvia_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

 **September 15, x 469**

He was sad. He had just watched as those bad men come and take his mommy and daddy away and act like it was a normal thing. He had tried to shake them awake, but nothing he did would rouse them from their slumber. They had grown cold, and they weren't moving and he was scared. He didn't like this at all. The sound of rushing wind and then a loud thump which made the ground shake made him scared even more so. Was this another one of those bad men's evil things that had come after him. He slowly turned around and could honestly feel his eyes widen in shock and awe. The sight before him was something like that of a fantasy book momma read to him.

It was a dragon of epic proportions easily standing above the tree's. This was the dragon Kotetsu, and like other Dragons, appears as a large four-legged beast, however unlike other Dragons, Kotetsu's body is covered in black, steel scales. The scales themselves give him the impression of being covered in armor, as from his neck below to his sternum, as well as on his shoulders, forearms, knees, shins, claws and thighs, the scales are plated. In the areas between, underbelly, biceps and calves, the plating disappears and instead gives way to cross-hatched scales that resemble chain mail.

Around his mouth and climbing up his snout, and on various other parts of his body, Kotetsu features light, jagged markings. Additionally, Kotetsu's cavernous mouth is filled with razor sharp teeth. Kotetsu sports extremely large wings; quite proportionate to his already-large body mass. Kotetsu's two front, and back, claws sport five talons each: four in the front, and one in the back. Kotetsu also has noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his chest. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail.

Kotetsu has a blunt triangular head with a pair of large, round eyes with silver sclera, and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are silver in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Additionally his head has four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are large and batlike. The scales disappear at the end of Kotetsu's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape. To the boy it was like he was in a fairy tale and he was getting to the best part where he was on the edge of his seat.

The black steel dragon approached the boy and looked at him **"Boy why are you crying?"** the dragon asked him. He sniffled "My mommy and daddy aren't waking up no matter how much I try." the boy told the dragon. Kotetsu looked to the parents and then the boy **"I hate to say this, but they won't ever wake up again. They have passed on to the next life child."** he told the little boy. The blonde's eye's shot open "No it's not true! Mommy and daddy said they would never leave me." he said in denial. Kotetsu nodded his head **"Sometimes one must lose themselves before finding their own path. Come with me and I will never leave you."** he promised Naruto.

Naruto looked from the dragon and to his dead parents before looking back to the metalic dragon. Steeling his nerves Naruto whispered his final farewells and stood up and walking to the dragon. Naruto bowed to the dragon "I would like to go with you." he said. Kotetsu nodded **"Very well. But if we are to be together then I will need to know your name."** Kotetsu said. The boy looked to his new caretaker "I'm Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to meet you." he said introducing himself with a chirp. Kotetsu nodded **"And I am the mighty steel dragon Kotetsu, King of the Metal Dragon's."** Kotetsu said pridefully as he introduced himself to the boy.

 **July 7 x777**

Naruto was sleeping in the middle of the forest where he had lived and trained for most his life with his father Kotetsu. He was supposed to have a day off but he wanted to get a bit more training done. However when he looked around he couldn't see his father. Ok maybe he was outside stretching his muscles. Naruto climbed over a tree that was in the way and began running down a trail Kotetsu had carved out for him when he was little. When he reached the river that he lived nearby he began to sniff around for his father, but he couldn't find a scent anywhere. Where could he be? He had seen his dad last night when he had went to sleep, so he couldn't have gone far.

"Dad..." Naruto called out loudly. "Dad." he called again as he began to walk through the forest. Ok this was starting to look bad. "Dad where are you?" Naruto called out. Something then gained his attention. In the boulders ahead there was writing in his father's hand. _"Naruto, something came up and I had to go check it out. I don't know when I'll be back. I will see you later... Kotetsu"_ the message read. Naruto growled "Why dad? Why'd you go, and why didn't you take me? You promised you'd never leave me alone!" he yelled out. Why would Kotetsu just suddenly leave and not take him, surely what he was doing wasn't all that important that he left as suddenly as he did this morning.

 **September 13 x777**

Naruto grumbled for what seemed to be the millionth time. His companion whose name was Ultear wasn't any better. They were in the middle of a village with no clue as to where they were going. He had stumbled upon Ultear by chance after she had escaped the facility where they had been keeping her prisoner where they could conduct painful experiments on her. Naruto had been in the woods when they had stumbled across each other. When Naruto asked where she was going Ultear replied she was going home to her mother. Naruto however made her change her mind when he said that it was possible that her mother moved away out of grief as she had lost her.

This in turn made Ultear want to travel with him and they had been together ever since then. He had explained to her what his magic was and what it could do which made her want to learn a long forgotten magic. Which then led them to searching for the wondrous Library of Magic where she found a book on magic called Arc of Time. So far she wasn't all that good at utilizing her magic as it was harder to use than she thought. Right now they were on their way to Magnolia to join one of the upcoming guilds named Fairy Tail as it was said they always have an adventure with each job taken and were close like a family was supposed to be.

However they made a wrong turn somewhere and were in the middle of Oak town which was three cities over from their the sight of a large machine with multiple carriages gained the young dragon slayer's attention. Grabbing Ultear's hand he drug the surprised girl after him and ran for the train and boarded it just before it began to move. Naruto moved to one of the free carriage rooms and closed the door with a sigh. Ultear placed a hand on her hip "Ok what's going on, why did you drag us onto a train?" she asked her companion with a small frown on her face. What was up with the blonde dragon slayer that he would do that.

Naruto looked to her "This train will get us to Magnolia faster than just taking the several day trip by foot. Besides we are low on our supplies and don't have much Jewel left to spend which is why I took the train." he explained. Ultear thought about it and realized the black haired steel magic user was correct and this was a better alternative than just walking there. He was glad he didn't get motion sickness like his father said as riding mobile vehicles was sure to be a pain in the butt later on down the line if he had it. After a few minutes Naruto grew bored an began looking around. However it was as the backdoor to the car they rode in opened that Naruto grew interested.

He turned around and saw a young kid around his own age walk into the car. He smelled familiar, and he was sure he had seen him somewhere before, but couldn't remember all that well. The kid had black hair much like his own with a couple of metallic piercings in his nose. He wore a black shirt with a set of swords on it in cross formation. His pants were gray in color while his boots were black in color. Naruto watched as the kid apparently sniffed the air around him before he perked up and looked directly at Naruto and walked into his and Ultear's car they had used and he sat down directly across from him while looking at Naruto.

The trio sat in silence for several minutes before Naruto broke the silence "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked the kid. The kid scoffed "Names Gajeel Redfox, and what I wanna know is why do you smell like a dragon?" the kid ground out. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Gajeel "And why do you want to know?" he asked Gajeel. Gajeel looked Naruto in the eyes as he raised his head a little bit "Because I use Iron Dragon Slayer Magic taught to me by the Iron Dragon Metalicana. Now answer my question." Gajeel said. Naruto's eyes widened in shock "You were trained by a dragon too? Did your dragon leave you on the seventh of july as well? Have you seen a dragon named Kotetsu?" he asked in rapid fire.

Gajeel shook his head "Yes I was raised by a dragon. Yes he left on July seventh, and no I haven't seen or heard of a dragon named Kotetsu. Though to be honest I was just actually coming here to see why you smelled so familiar." Gajeel admitted to himself. Naruto shrugged "Well it doesn't matter. Still though me and Ultear were heading to Magnolia to join Fairy Tail." Naruto said as Ultear nodded. Gajeel scoffed "Good luck cuz when I was there some blonde asshole that said weaklings weren't allowed. Hell I even went to Phantom Lord their rival and they rejected me." he admitted with a sigh while he scratched the back of his neck.

Naruto hummed to himself in thought "Well what if we didn't join a guild, but we made one of our own?" he asked them. Gajeel raised a eyebrow "Say what what? You wanna create a guild, do you know how expensive that can be?" he asked his fellow dragon slayer. Naruto shrugged "Well if no guild is going to accept us then we might as well make our own guild." he said. Huh the punk actually had a point at that. Ultear looked to Naruto "Ok and if we do create a guild what are we going to call it. I for one wouldn't mind having a guild named Lovely Loveless." she said getting raised eyebrows from the two boy's as that was not a name they would go by, to girly in their opinion.

Gajeel spoke "Uh no, but hell no. That name is too girly. If you want to have a girly girl guild then you should join Mermaid Heel. I say we go by the name Steelheart's as that actually sounds better." Gajeel said placing a hand to his chest. Ultear shook her head negatively "No way that's a bit too macho in my opinion. I say we stick with Lovely Loveless." she said with a huff. Gajeel shook his head no in return "And invite nothing but girls to the place, no way. Steelheart's is a name that sounds powerful and unwavering and that's what we're gonna go with and ain't nothing gonna change that." he growled out to the young Arc of Time user.

Naruto ignored them to think up of his own name for the possible guild they were gonna create. So far he had several names ready. Names such as Draconic Legacies, Dragon's Heart. However the next one sounded really good in his idea so he decided to share it "Hey guy's what do you think of this name, Wings of Fire?" he suggested. That made the two arguing kids halt their argument as they replayed the name that Naruto suggested in their heads again. Sounds Catchy. Check. Doesn't sound to girly or manly. Check. Sounds promising. Check. Could attract work. Check. Huh what do you know, that actually sounded really good to them.

They nodded in agreement "Sounds good." Ultear said. Gajeel chuckled "Sure does, Master." he told Naruto with a smirk. Naruto's eyes widened "Whoa, Whoa Master I don't think so." he said as the other two laughed. Ultear looked to her traveling companion "It was your idea to create a guild in the first place, and the name, so it's only right that you become the master of the guild." she said to the dragon slayer. Naruto looked to Gajeel "Why don't you take the position of First Master?" he asked his fellow dragon slayer. Gajeel shook his head negatively "Sorry, but responsibility isn't really my forte so to speak so you are outta luck there pal." he told the steel slayer. Naruto grumbled to himself in annoyance. This was great, just great. He had suggested that they create a guild, but he never intended to lead the darned thing.

 **March 10 x778**

Naruto, Ultear, and Gajeel all stood outside of the newly built, well in this case rebuilt warehouse, guildhall. They had spent the past six months repairing it with most of the Jewel they earned on each job to rebuild it to the point where it was right now. On the front of the guildhall was a flag of a dragon with burning wings showing that this was the Wings of Fire guildhall and the three couldn't help but feel proud of themselves for doing this. Naruto had changed his outfit like his two friends to represent the guild. His new attire consists of a long black coat decorated by golden trimmings, white bands around his arms, two red medal-like ornaments on each side of his chest, a tight-fitting shirt and loose gray pants held up by a belt; the pants are tucked inside boots.

Gajeel's outfit consisted of a white shirt with a blue tint under a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood and a prominent golden symbol on the left part of the chest which was actually the Wings of Fire guildmark, plus simple, loose, dark pants tucked inside laced boots. Ultear wore a tight, purple leotard with brownish thigh-high boots that have white stripes at the top. Over her uniform, she wears a red cape with a golden lining around the edges. The cape's left-shoulder portion has the symbol of Wings of Fire in white. All in all they were rather comfortable in what they wore.

They looked to each other proudly "Well guy's I think it's time we celebrate the founding of the Wings of Fire guild." he said happily as his two friends nodded their heads in agreement. Naruto quickly ran back inside to get a camera to take a picture of the three founders of Wings of Fire. Running back out he set the camera up and got in between Gajeel and Ultear and placed his arms around their necks and they wrapped their arms around his back and each grinned widely. The camera snapped the picture and with that the Wings of Fire had officially become a guild. They didn't know what the future had in store for them, but right now a celebration was being held.

 **July 7 x778**

It had been exactly one year since Naruto's and Gajeel's foster parents had disappeared, and so far they hadn't come any closer to finding their fathers. Naruto had appointed Gajeel as the guilds ace due to the fact he had beaten Ultear in a spar for the position and Ultear had become his second in command. When he couldn't make a decision on something he went to her for a idea on what he should do. They had three new member's join the guild around the month of May. Two of those brats were constantly wanting a fight from either Naruto or Gajeel, but they would only get thrashed by their elder dragon slayer friends during the spar, while the third one was just to gentle which was why he left her to Ultear.

Flashback

 _Naruto and his feline partner he named Pyro were walking through the woods on a job to bring in money for the guild. However it was on this day a lot of things would change. He had found Pyro when he was but an egg. The gray cat was much like his friend Pantherlily except Pantherlily was black. Pyro groaned "I'm so bored." which made Naruto's eyebrow twitch. However before he could tell the cat to grow up a familiar smell entered his nose causing him to gasp in surprise. The sound of tree's crashing gained Naruto's attention as well as Pyro's where they both turned just in time to see a sight that would signal the rise of the Wings of Fire Guild._

 _Its form was then revealed to be that of a giant purple scaled dragon. The dragon's large dark red wings flexed to their full length as it let out a massive yawn. Along the dragon's back was a series of sharp spines connected by a webbing, similar to its wings, which traveled down its back all the way to the base of its long tail. The dragon had short horns growing from the back of its head and five fingers on its hands and feet that ended in sharp claws, and on the elbows were two sharp protrusions. This was the poison dragon named Botulinum, and he was the poison dragon and he had been woken by the sound of the human and his pet cat walking through his land._

 _ **"Who dares disturbs the sleep of the great and powerful Botulinum!"** a huge voice came from next to them as Naruto facepalmed. Of course Pyro would be so loud and they would run into a dragon right after he spoke up due to his boredom. It was just his luck, and Pyro was now looking at the dragon while sizing it up. Why did he have to have such bad luck? Noticing the human and the cat the dragon lunged at them intending to finish them off before they could answer him. Naruto jumped away from the jaws of the dragon that tried to take a bite of him. "Fuck, you need a breath mint." Naruto yelled as he went left to avoid a blast of poison coming his way._

 _Naruto drew his head back " **Koryū no Hoko** (Steel Dragon's Roar)" __Naruto called out and released a blast of magic and steel shards from his mouth at the dragon. The tornado collided with the stunned dragon and left a gash in its side. " **You little b** **rat!** " The dragon yelled as it hissed in pain. It did not think it's opponent would know the dragon slaying arts, nor that he would be able to use such a powerful blast. Veleno shot his arm forward in a blur. Naruto barely avoided being skewered, but was still cut across his side. __Naruto gritted his teeth against the pain. The poison burned like hell and the cut hurt like a bitch, but he would survive._

 _Naruto then converted his arm into a steel sword **"Kory**_ _ **ūken**_ _(Steel Dragon's Sword)" he declared as he swung the sword at the dragon where it dug into his side drawing blood. Botulinum_ _roared in pain at Naruto's blow. His eyes narrowed in anger and he swiped at Naruto with his right hand. The mage wasn't fast enough this time and was sent flying through the forest. He skipped off of the ground and rolled to a stop in a clearing. The dragon looked to the person who had caused him such harm and growled **"When I'm done with you there won't be a body left to bury."** the dragon declared as he looked to the dragon slayer._

 _"I'm not going to die here." he declared to the dragon in passion. Naruto crouched down and shot forward faster than before. Botulinum was caught off guard and Naruto rammed his foot into his gut. **"Kory**_ _ **ū no Kagizume** (Steel Dragon's_ _Talon)" he yelled out as he struck the dragon on the side with a steel encased leg before he jumped away. Botulinum took the chance as Naruto jumped away and swung his tail at the dragon slayer. The blond coughed up blood as he felt his ribs crunch and his organs squish. He slammed against a boulder and cracked it. Naruto slid to the ground immobile as he felt the pain spread throughout his body._

 _Naruto drew his head back and roared as he released a whirlwind of steel at Botulinum striking the beast in his belly. The dragon roared in pain as the steel dragon slayer magic drilled into his hard belly before it faded away. Naruto reared his head back and released a secondary roar at the dragon. Once again his steel drilled into Botulinum before the dragon fell to the ground trying to hold his innards within his body. The dragon slayer rushed towards the downed dragon where they quickly drew his heads back and released a even more powerful roar at the dragon as he was trying to heal his body._

 _Naruto drew on all the power he could muster and released a large sword of steel at the dragon which quickly drilled through the dragon's heart and killed the beast where it gave one last roar of pain before it died. Blood from the dragon covered Naruto as he gagged at the taste of it as some had gotten in his mouth. He wouldn't be the only one to slay a dragon as his ace had his own encounter with a lightning dragon several hours later in the day. Naruto seeing as the beast was down sighed as he collapsed. His body was racked with pain, and he wouldn't admit it, but that lizard hit hard when he wanted to. That went without saying, how much was a dragon actually worth._

Flashback End

Naruto had literally dragged the lizard back to the guild which shocked his two friends there as they didn't believe the sight before them. Pyro was literally singing about how the dragon had died and Naruto had bathed in the dragon's blood. So after finding a Seal and Rune Master, who was just as shocked to see the dragon's corpse, they now had a perfectly preserved poison dragon stuffed and standing in a decent space within the guild. It would be seven hours later when Gajeel came back with a golden dragon's corpse while he himself was covered in the beast's blood. However unlike Naruto his hair was fashioned into an afro which made his fellow dragon slayer laugh at his look.

Once again they contacted the man that worked on his dragon and he came back and repeated the process of preserving Gajeel's golden dragon whose name was Raiden of the Lightning Tribe. Pantherlily now also sported a new scar courtesy of a scale coming off Raiden's hide and striking him just a little over his eye, which as Ultear stated made him look cooler. For a dragon slayer the slaying of a Dragon was the ultimate achievement one could do as a Dragon Slayer... as long as the Dragon you slayed was not your Dragon parent that is. Sting and Rogue of course had told them of what happened to their parent, which made them sad, but they respected the little tykes.

Wendy looked up to Ultear as if she was her older sister and she was the guilds healer. Most of the time she was healing Sting and Rogue while she had to tend minor injuries from training so much. Life was good in the Wings f Fire and everyone was a family. Five of them had been trained by dragon's and found each other and one was self taught on how to use a long lost magic. However the next few years would indeed push them to the point where they had anything they would need. So far five of the six dragon slayers had gathered, and soon the whole world would tremble at the power of the Wings of Fire as they made their mark on the world.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap leave me a review and I will see you later. Ok for those of you wondering how three kids can create a guild I shall explain how old they are. They are around thirteen to fifteen years of age with Naruto being the oldest of them. He is around fourteen and a half which is around the same age Mavis was when Fairy Tail was founded. Just throwing that out there for those who were confused.**

 **Oh and j** **ust to point out as a small spoiler Acnologia will die in the Tartaros Arc as I never liked how that worked. Explanation-He ripped out the souls of the dragon's and turned into a dragon. I don't like this idea so I am not having it happen so in this story the dragon's are fully alive though they are sealed inside their dragon slayer's.**

 **For Naruto's spells here you go-**

 **Steel Dragon's: Hard/Iron/Breakdown/Demolition Fist**

 **Steel Dragon's: Roar**

 **Steel Dragon's: Talon**

 **Steel Dragon's: Wing Attack**

 **Steel Dragon's: Sword Horn**

 **Steel Dragon's: Crushing Fang**

 **Steel Dragon's: Lance**

 **Steel Dragon's: Lance-Demon Log's**

 **Steel Dragon's: Sword**

 **Steel Dragon's: Scales**

 **Steel Dragon's: Club**

 **-Dragon Slayer's Secret Art-**

 **-Karma Demon: Steel Godsword**

 **-Karma Demon: Steel Spiral**

 **-Karma Demon: Hell Spear Flow (Earth Flow Spears except with spiked steel)**

 **-Karma Demon: Steel Entrapment (Raises three large blocks of steel in a triangular formation around the enemy effectively trapping them)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I HAVE RETURNED TO THE LAND OF THE LIVING.**

 **I say this now BCT was** **Way, WAY,** ** _WAY_** **to easy. The hardest part was the ruck marches where we had 90 lbs of gear strapped to my back, but other than that everything from Treadwell Tower to CCC to COC, FTX 1-2-3 Gas chamber or Combatives, was all easy. I am currently at my AIT learning the FA (Feild Artillery) trade so wish me luck.**

 **Chapter 2 is up, enjoy. Also have decided to add Yukino as I was requested, and I have also never seen her paired with Naruto as majorly in the form of romance.**

 **Another thing is I will be adding a bit of a minor third crossover into the story in the form of the Dinobots. However they won't be like the original transformers they are going to be Celestial Spirits (The only reason I do this is because I just watched the newest movie, Transformers: The Last Knight)**

 **Secondly here is a list of all the girls Naruto will officially be with-**

 **1\. Juvia**

 **2\. Yukino**

 **3\. Ultear**

 **4\. Irene Belserion**

 **5\. Mirajane Strauss**

 **6\. Lisanna Strauss**

 **7\. Brandish**

 **That is all No More and No Less. Anyways enjoy the new chapter**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Spell/Demon/Dragon Speech**

 ** _"Spell/Demon/Dragon thinking"_**

* * *

 **Year x780**

Naruto groaned in boredom. Sting had just gotten his head bashed in from the 'training' session he had with Naruto while Rogue was currently having his own session with Gajeel. The duo of Iron and Steel were truly slave drivers when it came to training. When Naruto had first met the two brats they had demanded that they be trained to beat Fairy Tail's prominent Fire Dragon Slayer, which as rumor was going about was raised by a dragon like they were, which made Naruto groan once again. Wendy was spending more time healing her two new brother figures than getting her own training in. Surprising enough was that all five of them-those being Naruto, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and Wendy-each had a talking cat.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto was in Onibus town working on a job when he suddenly felt the communication Lacrima in his pocket vibrate. Pulling it out he activated it and saw Ultear appear on it. Not questioning it he spoke "What is it Ultear, I'm kinda busy at the moment." he told his friend. Ultear ignored the comment "Naruto you need to get back to the guild there are a couple of kids here that wanna speak with you." she told the dragon killer. Naruto raised a eyebrow "What about?" he asked his second in command. Ultear shrugged her shoulders showing she didn't know "I don't know but they said they would only speak to you and Gajeel." she told him._

 _Naruto raised a eyebrow "Why do they only want to speak with me and Gajeel?" he asked her confused. Once again Ultear shrugged her shoulder's "Like I said I don't know, but they want to speak with you and Gajeel." she told Naruto. Naruto sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose "Alright tell them that I'm busy right now and I will be back in a few hours. Also tell them not to touch anything breakable, I don't wanna have to replace anything." he told Ultear. Said teenager nodded her head "Alright I'll be sure to pass on the message. Anything else you'd like me to relay to them?" she asked Naruto and he shook his head no._

 _With that the two of them cut the connections and Naruto got busy. Right now he was in the city of Onibus doing the task of... well he didn't really know. All the request said was come to the house and find out more about the job, and so that is what Naruto was doing. However much to his surprise it started to rain when in fact it was a clear and sunny afternoon. Naruto looked up, not bothered by the water, and then looked around. He could actually feel the magic that was inside the water. Someone was either very proficient in their magic they could control it altogether or they were very powerful and young they had no idea on how to control their power over the rain whatsoever._

 _Sniffing the air Naruto followed the scent and saw a group of girls surrounding someone shouting rude comments at them. "You're so weird Juvia, nobody wants you to be around them." one girl said as she kicked some mud at the now identified Juvia. Another girl scoffed "Yeah like who in their right mind would want to be with a girl that causes nothing but rain?" another girl said rudely. The one named Juvia sniffled "I-it's not Juvia's fault that Juvia makes the rain h-happen. J-Juvia has no control over h-her magic." she told the girls. Why didn't they understand that? Juvia just wanted some friends to play with, but nobody ever wanted to play with her._

 _Naruto growled when he heard them talk like that. He hated bullies, especially those that did what they did to spite others, and so with that he made his way over to them. Pushing his way past them he rounded on them and converted his arm into steel club "What do you guy's think you're doing picking on a defenseless person like this huh? If you want to see what it feels like to be in the place of the one you're picking on then have a taste " **Koryūkon** (Steel Dragon's Club)" Naruto called out as he sent the club into the first girls gut and sent her sprawling, much to the shock of her friends. He then made several more clubs appear out of his original club and each of them struck one of the five remaining girls._

 _Each of them were sent sprawling across the muddy ground before Naruto deactivated his magic with a growl. Looking to each of the whimpering girls he growled "Now I want each of you to apologize to her or I'm gonna do more than give you guys a love tap like the one's you just got." he ordered the now blubbering girls. Each of them bowed their heads and blubbered out an apology to the girl before they ran off. Naruto turned to face Juvia "You alright?" he asked her calmly. The blue haired girl nodded her head "Y-yes Juvia is alright. T-thank you for helping Juvia out with the b-bullies." she said shyly before Naruto helped her stand up on her feet._

 _Naruto nodded his head "Well if there is anything else you need then contact the Wings of Fire guild and we'll be happy to help." Naruto told her and he walked off. After finding the place the flyer addressed from Naruto found out he was to exterminate a group of elemental wyverns. Not just any type of elemental wyverns, ember wyverns, a bunch of glorified fire wyverns that had the ability to withstand a large amount of damage. Naruto accepted the job and was on his way. Walking up the side of the mountain he quickly located the wyverns and went to work killing them off one by one. After finishing his job he quickly went back to the employer to get his money._

 _After getting paid he quickly returned to the guild he and his friends had founded together. Walking through the door Naruto gave a whistle to the two kids who were looking at the dragons he and Gajeel had slain and they immediately ran over and bowed to him. The blonde kid spoke "My name is Sting Eucliffe, and this is my friend Rogue Cheney. We just came here after trying to join Fairy Tail, but they rejected us saying that we were both too young and weak." he said. Naruto growled in annoyance "So they rejected you too huh." he said and both kids nodded their heads in unison. Fairy Tail were a bunch of hypocrites if he ever saw one._

 _"That's why I want you to train me to beat Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail." Sting said as Naruto had an eye twitch. Naruto calmed the eye and spoke "And you want me to train you because he was rude to you?" he asked not really sure how to word the question. Sting nodded his head "When we asked to join he just laughed and said we needed to grow up before ever thinking about joining the guild." he said. Naruto nodded before the younger blonde said something that made Naruto angry "He even threatened my friend Lector when asked why we couldn't join, but I didn't stick around long enough to figure out if he would go through with his claim." he said._

 _Naruto had to force his breathing to calm down before he asked "And may I ask just who is this Lector?" he asked the kid. Sting nodded his head "Yeah he's my friend, and he is a cat that can talk." he told Naruto. Naruto's eyebrows rose up "You have a talking cat?" he asked. He didn't believe it. He thought he and Gajeel were the only ones to have talking cats. "Yeah I found him before he hatched from a egg, as crazy as it sounds, and he's been with me ever since." Sting told him. Naruto nodded his head as that was what had happened with Pantherlily and Pyro before they started to grow up into the cats that they were today._

 _Naruto cleared his throat "I believe you." he told Sting. He then sighed "However I can't train you." he told them which made them gasp as he walked passed the two boys and cats. "Why?" Sting asked as he ran in front of Naruto again. "You aren't in the same guild as me so it would be harder to train you, and I already have things I've gotta do here as the guild master." Naruto said as the two younger dragon slayers had an idea. "Then let us join the Wings of Fire. That lady Ultear said that we could as long as you said it was okay." Rogue said with a sly, and calculating look that reminded Naruto of his father just before he won a game of wits._

 _Naruto shrugged his shoulder's "I don't care, and as long as you don't ruin the image of the guild you can join it for all I care. Go tell Ultear that I said it was alright. Did she tell you why you needed my approval?" Naruto asked as the boys looked like christmas had come early and would last for a year. "Yeah, something about how as guild master you had to get the name of our guild spread so we can take on Fairy Tail or something." Sting answered. To be honest he thought they had come to seek training as he and Gajeel had killed the dragon's. After all, the news of a dead dragon would most likely reach the ears of every dragon slayer in the world._

 _They were bound to come and either seek training or fight Naruto and Gajeel. Naruto turned to Ultear who sat quietly as she watched the three discuss what was going to happen and gave a whistle to her drawing her attention "Ultear give them their guild stamps while I go take on another job request." he told the arc of time user. Ultear nodded and went to do as Naruto told her too and Naruto walked over to the request board and grabbed one of the six flyers on the board. He walked past the two young dragon slayers and out the door with a silent Pyro beside him, however he wasn't prepared to see Gajeel walking up with a young girl and a white cat._

 _Naruto quirked a eyebrow "Yo Gajeel who's the squirt?" he asked his guild ace. Gajeel grumbled something before looking to Naruto "Her names Wendy and I found her wandering about on her own while I was out on my last job. I offered to let her join the guild and she quickly accepted. She's also a dragon slayer if the cat signifies anything." he stated. Pyro walked up to Wendy and waved "Hello I'm Pyro it's nice to meet you." he greeted them. The young girl smiled at the cat "I'm Wendy, and this is Carla." she said. Naruto picked Pyro up by the scruff of his neck and placed him on his shoulder "And I'm the master of this here guild. The names Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the Steel Dragon Slayer." he said to her._

 _Wendy bowed her head "I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer. Gajeel-sempai said that you both used metal based abilities and I was just surprised to find I wasn't the only dragon slayer." she said before she gained a curious look in her eyes, "So is it true that the both of you slayed dragons?" she asked Naruto. Naruto nodded his head in pride "Sure is, and maybe one of these days you'll say your own dragon." he said. However much to his surprise the cat was the one to speak "I think not. Wendy is to fragile to be taking on a creature as powerful as a dragon." she told Naruto. Naruto scoffed "It's in her blood to kill a dragon and bath in its blood, as it is for all dragon slayers." he told Carla._

 _Wendy looked confused "Why would I bath in dragons blood?" she asked, much to Carla's shock. Naruto chuckled "It'll help you in unlocking the dragonforce later on." he told Wendy before looking to Gajeel, "I expect her to have a dragon Lacrima when I get back. I already decided that any dragon slayer that wants to join have the power to back up their abilities." he said and Gajeel nodded. It was a good thing that he and Gajeel had already purchased a dragon lacrima for themselves when they had saved up enough cash and now they didn't have to worry about training themselves to hard to achieve the dragonforce. Just train in how to use it properly. With that he walked past the duo to go do the job._

 _Flashback end_

Naruto cracked his neck as he watched Ultear work with one of the newer members, as they had three new members, named Levy Mcgarden who was a Solid Script user. He knew Gajeel had a thing for girls with brains, but he didn't know if he had a thing for the short woman. The next new member was a Celestial Wizard named Yukino and she possessed four Gold Keys and several other keys he didn't care about. Their final member was the girl he had saved from the group of bullies, Juvia. To be honest he was starting to think the guild was more personified for women than anything, but he didn't really care about it as it just meant more work for the Wings of Fire.

Levy had thought about joining Fairy Tail, but then decided against it as she felt she wouldn't be welcome in the guild and somehow found her way to the Wings of Fire guild where she was welcomed with open arms by everyone. Yukino had joined a week before her and Juvia had joined several days ago. However he was bored enough to, of all things, request a spar from Gajeel. He and Gajeel were equal in terms of magic and power, but they tended to get a bit destructive when they did spar. Sting was out of commission for the rest of the day, he was sure Rogue was about to be with him in that department, and Wendy was busy acting as a doctor.

Ultear had opted to train the young girl to better use her magic now that all the young dragon slayers had a dragon lacrima in their bodies, and it was a blessing as they had all slain their first dragon's which were stuffed and placed around the guildhall, and he had been working with Sting to get the Dragonforce down to a perfect form. To be honest he really thought of the punk as a surrogate little brother, not that he would admit it to the punk, and treated him like one. Ultear and Wendy were always tied at the hip and had become great friends like Gajeel and Rogue were when they trained their hearts out everyday.

Personality wise it worked like this- Sting was like him, energetic and overly hyper. Wendy was like Ultear, calm and collected with great control over her magic. Rogue was like Gajeel, calm and collected with a bit of a mean streak in him. Naruto cleared his throat "Oi Gajeel I wanna spar, I'm bored." he shouted out getting the attention of his ace who smirked. Gajeel looked at Naruto with a grin "You sure about that cuz last I checked I was ahead with the spars." Gajeel said to his fellow dragon slayer. Naruto nodded "Well even if it is only one we need to keep our skills sharp, and besides Rogue just collapsed from exhaustion." Naruto pointed out to the younger dragon slayer.

Gajeel looked at Rogue and saw that the young shadow user had indeed collapsed from his exhaustion and shrugged before looking to Naruto "Let's rampage." he said and with that they charged at each other and began to duke it out. Wendy came over and helped Rogue back over to the sideline where Sting, who was wrapped in bandages, sat beside Yukino and the others. Naruto was clad in steel scales and Gajeel had wrapped his body in his iron scales. Levy was wide eyed as she watched th two dragon slayers fight "Wow they're so powerful." she said in amazement. Ultear giggled "Nah this is just a spar, if they were to go all out then half the town would probably be destroyed." she said.

Levy gasped "Wow that's so cool." she said in amazement. Naruto ducked under a kick strike and gave a powerful punch to Gajeel's gut while Gajeel reeled back and headbutted him in the face. The two kept at it not using their magic, except for their scales, and then things heated up as the two powerful dragon slayers slid back. Naruto smirked at Gajeel "So what does that makes us again?" he asked his iron brother. Gajeel huffed out a bit of spit and looked to Naruto "It's even. Now that we're done with the warm up let's get to the action." he said and drew his head back like Naruto before the two of them yelled **"ROAR!"** and spat out spinning tornado's of magic filled with shrapnel.

The two met in the middle and a loud explosion occurred as the two magics tried to overpower each other. Naruto bent backwards to avoid being cut in two from Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Sword which was being utilized by Gajeel's left foot. Naruto changed his arm into a sword on its own. Gajeel dropped the spell on his leg and changed it so that his arm was covered in the sword instead. The two charged each other and swung their arms at each other. The weaponized arms met with a loud clang before the two dragon slayer's drew their arms back again and executed a few more slashes which were blocked by the other dragon slayer with ease.

Having had enough Naruto jumped back and shifted his hand back to normal just as Gajeel did the same **"Kotetsuryū/Tetsuryū no Tekken** _(Steel/Iron Dragon's Iron Fist)"_ the two dragon slayer's called out as their fist's met in the middle with a large gust of wind coming from their meeting point. The two stood their silently before the sound of chuckling was heard from the two dragon slayer's position. Gajeel looked Naruto in the eye's "It seems that we're still on the even side... Master." he spoke honestly. Naruto nodded his head "As it should be between rivals. I may be master of the guild, but you are still my rival Gajeel." he said to his friend.

* * *

Several hours later Naruto had rested up from training Sting and sparring with Gajeel and was now sitting at a table. Naruto groaned in boredom. They hadn't been given any job requests in nearly a week and the guild was starting to run low on money to the point they would soon would have to rely on loans to run the guild or disband. However salvation came in the form of a messenger from the local guilds job board where several dozen jobs were posted. Naruto, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue and Ultear bolted towards the board to grab a job before they were taken. Naruto read one of the jobs and smirked before he snatched it off the board.

He then looked to Yukino "Oi Yukino-chan I think this job will suit you well come on." he said with a motion of his head. Yukino beamed as she jogged to catch up to her Master. Naruto then smirked as he handed her the paper "I think the reward will satisfy your want to waste your money for quite a while once we finish the job." he said to Yukino. The young white haired girl took the paper and began to read it where upon seeing the reward her eye's widened in surprise. The reward for a completed job was a set of celestial key's, but not ordinary key's. They were the golden key's for Taurus the Bull, Aquarius the Mermaid, and the Gemini Twins along with a Black Key which were extremely rare in the magic world with only a few discovered.

The money reward was 980,900-J so it would cover the bills to keep the guild running and they would have a bit of extra money left over to have a bit of furniture purchased for the guild as all the guild currently had was the food bar and enough stools for them to sit on when they ate their meals together. Yukino looked to Naruto "I-is this for real Master?" she asked in shock. There was no way in the world that somebody would willingly give away such an award without the mission being desperate. Naruto nodded "Well the job is considered a S-Class job request so... yeah I guess it is." he responded to Yukino honestly.

Yukino looked to her Master "So what's the job?" she asked Naruto curiously. Naruto took the paper and read the mission "Well from what I'm seeing some cities are under attack from a Demon of Zeref, but from what the real mission says we need to help evacuate Survivors, but I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to help kill this Demon while you help evacuate, that way we'll both do as the request says and you'll get those key's." Naruto said as they quickly reached the transportation dock that would take them to the city. Naruto may have hated the train, but this was a emergency so he would bear with the motion sickness he had.

* * *

Stepping off the train Naruto immediately looked around in shock. The entire city was trashed, and in the distance he could see a giant shadow walking as if there was nothing in it's way. Naruto looked to Yukino "Yukino-chan you remember what you gotta do right?" he asked the white haired girl. Yukino nodded her head showing she did. Naruto turned back and begun to run towards the shadow not caring for his own safety. Quickly catching up Naruto saw that it wasn't a demon... it was something not even he could describe. To the young Dragon Slayer it looked like a combination between a dragon and a demon his father told him about when he was younger.

The demon's name was Erebor. It was a demon with ability to take control over any being it came into contact with. Erebor was a monolithic creature that resembled a human, except Erebor was as large as a dragon and had four large arms. His head was covered in horns that made it look like he had hair. His legs were covered in dark scales and upon his back was a pair of leathery batlike wings. Naruto growled as he drew upon his magic **"Metsuryuu Ogi: Gōma Kotetsu Jin Ken** _(Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Karma Demon Steel God Sword)"_ Naruto yelled loudly as his arm glowed bright enough from the train station while drawing the demons attention to him.

Naruto then claps his hands together above his head, creating a gigantic sword made of black steel, ironic as that is his nickname, where he then proceeds to swipe the sword down on the demon while also destroying a substantially large area in front of him. Hearing a laugh Naruto felt his eyes widen when he saw that Erebor look at him... and he was completely unharmed from his attack. Naruto growled at himself, he should have expected that the creature would come out unscathed. Naruto drew his head back **"Kotetsuryu no Hoko** _(Steel Dragon's Roar)"_ Naruto yells as he releases his breath attack on the demon. Erebor allows the strike to hit and is surprised when he is actually pushed back by it.

Naruto doesn't let up and convert's his arm into a club **"Kotetsuryukon** _(Steel Dragon's Club)"_ Naruto called out. The strike lands true and the demon reels back as he is struck between the eyes by the club causing him to roar in pain. Naruto focuses a bit more and smirks when he sees several dozen smaller clubs pop out from his original club and the begin to pummel the demon all across his body. Naruto then coverts his magic and smirks in satisfaction when he sees his club start to turn white. He had been keeping this part of his magic a secret. He had been practicing a additional type of Dragon Slayer Magic for the past year now, and he could feel his body improve with each use.

The new element of Dragon Slayer Magic he had learned was White Dragon Slayer Magic. To be specific Naruto was learning all the offensive spells of White Dragon Slayer Magic. So far he hadn't learnt much from either except how to add it to his main magic. He had proposed the idea to Gajeel who immediately shot it down saying he would stick to his own magic so right now he was possibly the only multiple element Dragon Slayer, so he was quite proud of himself right now. Naruto then converted some of the clubs into White blades and then watched in satisfaction as they stabbed the demon effectively killing it.

Pulling his arm back he deactivated the magic and watched for movement from the demon. After several minutes of waiting he walked over to it and turned his arm into a sword and brought it over his head. With a loud shout he swung the sword down and cleaved the demons head off its shoulder's. Nodding in satisfaction he then grabbed a small horn on the demons head and begun to drag it to the mayor who had requested his guilds help. Surely this should have been harder, but not everything was meant to be.

Upon reaching the mayor's house Naruto saw not only the mayor, but Yukino, a woman that closely resembled Ultear, and a short blonde girl that was a few months younger than him and the others back at the guild, except for maybe Sting, Rogue, and little Wendy. Stopping several meters from them he let go of the demons head and walked up to the mayor and bowed "Mr. Mayor the job you have requested is complete." he told the man politely.

The mayor nodded his head "I can see that, thank you young man. If it wasn't for you my little Lucy would have possibly been hurt... or worse. My family will always be in your debt." he told Naruto. The dragon slayer nodded his head "It's understandable sir." he responded. This caused the man to laugh "Oh please. You're to modest, I insist you call me Jude or Mr. Heartfilia." he stated. He then looked to the woman "This lady is my bodyguard Ur Milkovitch, and this little angel is my darling Lucy." he said patting his daughter on her head getting a smile from her in the process.

Yukino gave a gentle tug on Naruto's shoulder "U-um Naruto-sama, what about the reward? I really would like to receive the Golden Celestial Key's to add to my collection as well as the legendary Black Key of Ophiuchus." she stated timidly. Jude hearing this snapped his fingers "Ah I almost forgot about that. Thank you for reminding me young lady." he said as he turned left and grabbed a silver case and handed it to Naruto "This is the money for your job. I will return shortly with the Key's for you." he said.

Quickly walking into the house and shutting the door caused them all to shift around a bit. Lucy looked to Yukino "Please take care of them, they used to belong to mama and they were very precious to her." she said quietly. Yukino's eye's widened "Wait, if they were your mother's then you should keep them to remember her by. I cannot in good faith take them from you knowing this." she told Lucy. The young blonde shook her head "No I insist that you have them. Besides I can't use Celestial Spirit Magic as I am already learning a couple of different types of magic that would take even greater time to learn than sprits." she said.

She then reached into her pocket "Here, this is a Golden Key I just bought yesterday before the demon attacked. It'd the golden Key of the Lion Leo, please accept him and be a good friend to him. He is very kind and will always protect you." she said gently. Yukino slowly nodded her head and accepted the key and placed it on her belt. Now she had a total of nine Golden Celestial Spirit Keys. Originally she had Aires, Scorpio, Pisces, Libra, and Virgo.

Now thanks to this job she had acquired Leo, Aquarius, Gemini, and Taurus which made her now have Aires, Scorpio, Pisces, Libra, Virgo, Leo, Aquarius, Gemini and Taurus giving her a total of nine Golden Spirit Keys. For her silver Keys she had Horologium, Crux, Nikora AKA Plue for Yukino, Caelum, Pyxis, Polaris, and Deneb. For her Black Key's, besides the new one she had just gotten as a reward, she had only managed to obtain two. The first was a giant robotic shifter by the name of Grimlock. The other was a even more powerful robotic shifter by the name of Dragonstorm.

These two spirits were easily one of her more powerful spirits and had both had the ability to shift between a ancient creature and giant human(s). Grimlock had told her there were several other's like him beside Dragonstorm. They were old companions and were created together. His companion's were named Slug, Scorn, and Strafe. So far she had not heard of the ones she was told about, but she had luckily managed to obtain the more powerful of the Black Keys.

Jude quickly walked back out and stopped in front of Yukino "Here you go young lady, as promised the Golden Spirit Key's of Taurus, Aquarius, Gemini, as well as the Key of the Black Snake Spirit Ophiuchus." Jude said as he handed the keys to Yukino as he named each spirit. Yukino bowed her head "Thank you. Thank you so much Mr. Heartfilia-sama." she said happily. Jude chuckled "Ah it's ok. Now if I need anymore help I will just contact you, thank you for working for me." he stated as he led Lucy back inside. With that their job was done, and they had claimed their reward.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap. Leave me a review and I will see you later. Also I know it isn't as long as the first chapter, but come on give me a break I'm trying here.**


End file.
